walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Bush
William Hall "Billy" Bush (born October 13, 1971) is an American radio and television host. He hosts The Billy Bush Show, a nationally syndicated radio show that airs throughout the U.S. through Dial Global. Bush is also the primary host of Access Hollywood, a nationally syndicated entertainment-news show. Bush is also the ambassador for Operation Smile. Personal Life Born William Bush Hall, he is the son of Josephine (nee Bradley) and Jonathan Bush. Bush's father is the younger brother of the former 41st President of the United States George H.W. Bush, making Billy the nephew of George Bush Jr. and cousin of the former 43rd President of the United States George W. Bush. Bush attended St. George's School in Rhode Island. and in 1994, Bush graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in International Studies and Government from Colby College in Waterville, Maine, where he was also a two-time captain of the college's men's lacrosse team. Bush resides in Los Angeles with his wife, Sydney Davis, whom he married on April 4, 1998, and their three daughters: Josephine, Mary and Lillie. Career Bush began his career hosting the afternoon drive show on WLKZ-FM in New Hampshire, later move to Washington D.C., where he hosted the midday show on WARW-FM. In March 1997, Bush joined WWZZ-FM (Z104) in D.C. as the host of Billy Bush and the Bush League Morning Show, which aired until January 2001. In January 2003, Bush hosted a short-lived primetime version of Let's Make a Deal on NBC. Bush was also a correspondent for WNBC-TV's Today in New York morning show. Bush joined Access Hollywood, a daily entertainment news magazine, as East Coast correspondent in December 2001. Bush was promoted to co-anchor in June 2004. Working at Access Hollywood ''he was present at high-profile red carpet events including the Golden Globes, Grammys and the Academy Awards, and hosted ABC's live pre-show for the 2004, 2005 and 2006 Academy Awards and the ''2006 Emmy Red Carpet Special. Bush was a reporter for NBC at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, and was host for Access Hollywood's coverage of the 2006 Winter Olympics in Toronto as well as the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. In addition, Bush hosted the reality competition Grease: You're the One that I Want! on NBC in 2007 and filled-in for Meredith Vieira for a week of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire shows from April 21-25, 2008. Bush returned to radio with The Billy Bush Show, a nightly talk radio and entertainment interview show. It airs out of KBIG in Los Angeles and is syndicated by Dial Global. Bush and Access Hollywood ''executive producer, Rob Silverstein, are the show's producers. The show, which airs Monday through Friday, focuses on the top entertainment stories and personalities in the news, and features celebrity guests and listener calls. Bush co-hosted the miss Universe pageant on four occasions: in 2003 and 2004, with Daisy Fuentes; in 2005 with fellow ''Access Hollywood co-anchor Nancy O'Dell; and in 2009 with Claudia Jordan. Bush has co-hosted the Miss USA pageant four times, with almost the same partners: in 2003 with Fuentes; 2004 and 2005 with O'Dell and again in 2009, with Nadine Velazquez. After the 65th Annual Golden Globe Awards in 2008 were cancelled as a result of the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike, Bush co-hosted The 65th Annual Golden Globe Award Announcement press conference with Nancy O'Dell on January 13, 2008. Bush was named one of Esquire magazine's "10 Men" in July 2005. Since September 13, 2010, Bush has co-hosted the national daily entertainment talk show on NBC called Access Hollywood Live along with co-host Kit Hoover. This show is a sister of Access Hollywood. With host chat of hot topics and celebrity live interviews. Both Bush and Hoover traveled together in the UK to cover Prince William's wedding to Catherine "Kate" Middleton as part of the NBC coverage in 2011. In 2016, he was fired by NBC because of a videotape spotlighting him & future president Donald Trump. Trivia *Billy Bush alongside Kit Hoover made 3 appearances on "Celebrity Name Game". Shows hosted *''Let's Make a Deal'' (2003 version) *''Grease: You're the One that I Want!'' (2007) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'' (substitute/2008) Show appeared *''Celebrity Name Game'' Category:People Category:Males Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:American people Category:1970s births Category:1971 births Category:Big Hero 6